


Things are Different

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Given the propensity for characters to jump between late 90s Square properties, there's no reason Aeris and Agrias shouldn't go on a date.





	Things are Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note on Names: I use PSX names save where the original name reads particularly poorly in some language (ex: Teta or Orinas).
> 
> Written for the FFA prompt "100 Words of Crossover Pairings": https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/375006.html?thread=2194342366#cmt219

The sight of the actor's molded vinyl armor made Agrias pause for a moment, and she couldn't help but snort in recognition of how inescapably wrong it was. It was strangely reassuring, under the hot lights of the candy-colored stage, to recognize so thoroughly what made it all ridiculous: the exaggerated pauldrons, the missing faulds, the gorget clearly designed to take a man's head off in a fall. Here was some clarity in the midst of all the chaos of the past several months: a sign that all of her dreams of a life before she fell from nowhere into a bed of flowers might have a strand of truth to them, mad as they all seemed.

She didn't dwell long on these passing thoughts, though. Aeris was suddenly in front of her, bright and illumined in a neon halo as some man trapped in the lumpish approximation of a dragon carried her into the spotlight. There was an uneasy laughter from the audience as she missed what must have been a cue to do or say something, and she felt herself redden as she dropped the caricature of a sword they'd given her. She did not retrieve it, however, as she stepped towards the grinning girl, their faces drawing close in a strange moment of suspension that recalled their first meeting. For a moment she was far removed from both the garish pantomime and from whatever strange past it awakened within her. She remembered that church, outfitted with unfamiliar icons and dusty sunbeams, and of the feather's weight of Aeris' breath as she stooped low to watch her. She had not known and did not know what had driven her heart to race at that instant nor what lost memory drove her to speak a name that seemingly had no owner.

Here though, in a gaudy midnight show on the other end of the world, the incongruous pieces of her life seemed closer to fitting. She was a knight. Here was a princess. With a sudden familiarity of purpose she dropped to one knee and kissed the lady's small white hand, lips brushing against the ring she had been cryptically told was a memento of twenty-three unfulfilled wishes.

Aeris' face pinked until it seemed the hue of her dress. After hearing an epilogue to the tale of their pasteboard kingdom, the two women spent a long night under the stars and fireworks, speaking circuitously about people not present. It was near dawn when their eyes and hands met and one or the other of them said what had long been on their mind.

"I want to meet you."


End file.
